


24 Días Para Amar

by maka_jarrah



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, dulce para darte diabetes, mención de sexo, regalo de navidad, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: Ben se entera de que su novia no es fanática de la navidad, mas bien no le gusta porque le trae malos recuerdos, por lo que se propone darle cada día algo nuevo para que ella tenga nuevos y agradables recuerdos de estas fechas.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	24 Días Para Amar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterSolana_RK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSolana_RK/gifts).



> Dedicado con todo cariño para mi amiga secreta del evento de las Ladies Secretas 2020, Solana <3 (no es una cara de gato)

**15 de noviembre.**

Ben terminaba de acomodar las pertenencias de Rey en su sala, aunque realmente eran poca cosa, una mesita, unos cojines, libros, algunas plantas y el resto cuadros y artículos de baño y cocina.

Sin embargo, aquellas pequeñas cosas habían cambiado por completo el departamento de Ben, le daban un ambiente feliz, ya que desde que ella estaba allí, comenzó a hacer cosas que no acostumbraba, como desayunar temprano, cocinar para Rey, trabajar solo hasta su horario normal y evitar las horas extras hasta altas horas de la noche.

Estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de ella y siempre buscaba pequeñas y originales formas de hacerla feliz. Se proyectaba tanto con ella que comenzó a preguntarle por las fiestas cercanas, como acción de gracias y navidad.

-Con acción de gracias no tengo problemas -Le dijo Rey masticando el sándwich de mantequilla de maní.

\- ¿Y navidad? -Preguntó Ben mirándola fijo.

-Bueno… Navidad no… bueno, no tengo buenos recuerdos de las fiestas -Respiró profundo y continuó- En el orfanato no era una fiesta para mí, cada año le pedía a Santa que me trajera una familia, cuando era más pequeña, pedía a la mía… cosa que nunca pasó, entonces a medida que pasaban los años, perdí toda la esperanza y bueno, también las ganas de celebrar las fiestas.

No lloraba, pero se escuchaba desesperanzada, lo que hizo que a Ben le diera un sentimiento de empatía y algo de angustia.

\- ¿Y si yo cambio eso? -Preguntó esperanzado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Que si yo cambio tu percepción de las fiestas.

-Bueno, podrías intentarlo -Rey lo miró desafiante.

Ben la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Ya haría que ella cambiase su manera de pensar, con todo su amor y persistencia lo lograría y si no, pues se divertirían en el proceso.

***

**1 de diciembre**

Rey salió cansada de su trabajo, pero no lo suficiente como para no juntarse con Ben. Había tomado un taxi, al que le dio la dirección que le indicó su novio. Pagó y se bajó. Miró a todos lados, no nevaba, pero si estaba bastante frío, por lo que se acomodó la bufanda y caminó al lugar indicado. Era un lugar donde vendían pinos para decorar y Ben la esperaba afuera con una sonrisa brillante que mostraba sus adorables dientes torcidos.

\- ¿Qué es esto Ben?

-Bueno, no es muy difícil darse cuenta de que venimos por un árbol para decorar.

\- ¿Es en serio? -Parecía curiosa.

Ben sonrió mas y la llevó adentro. Allí le dio a escoger el pino mas frondoso y verde que pudieron encontrar. La sorprendió mirándolo con una sonrisa, así que la fotografió antes de que se diera cuenta. Era un buen comienzo.

**2 de diciembre**

Habían llegado agotados la noche anterior, por lo que solo instalaron el árbol, pero no lo decoraron. Se acostaron a dormir tan pronto terminaron.

Rey se fue a trabajar temprano al taller de autos aquella mañana por lo que apenas tomó el desayuno que preparó Ben.

-Pasaré por ti a las 7 -Dijo él dándole un beso- Saluda a mi padre de mi parte.

Rey asintió y se fue casi volando, era una buena época para el taller y Han pagaba muy bien las horas extras. Así era como conoció a Ben, trabajando para su padre, simplemente fue como un rayo que los atravesó. Él comenzó a ir casi a diario, a veces le llevaba café, otras veces le llevaba galletas, pues al parecer Rose o Finn le habían dicho de su amor por las cosas dulces y en el fondo lo agradecía.

Luego esos cafés y dulces llevaron a citas y esas citas a vivir juntos y proyectarse a futuro.

-Estás muy pensativa esta mañana chica -Han le tendió un chocolate caliente.

-No realmente -Dio un sorbo- Sabe muy bien.

-Mi receta secreta -El hombre sonrió de lado y le dio un guiño- Vamos, estas chatarras no se repararán solas.

Rey asintió y se puso manos a la obra.

En la tarde antes de salir, Han le dio una caja de cartón, afuera decía “Navidad”. Ella le miró con cara de no saber y él solo respondió “Pregúntale a Ben”. Salió de allí con la caja y se encontró afuera con Ben.

-Tu padre me dio esto -Señaló la caja que puso en el asiento trasero.

-En casa verás.

Una vez llegaron a casa, Ben le acercó la caja y le dijo que la mirara, mientras él iba a calentar la cena. Ella abrió el bendito paquete y vio que en su interior había adornos y guirnaldas.

-Eran de mis abuelos -Dijo tendiéndole una copa de vino- Mamá las tenía en su poder y se las pedí. Habría comprado cosas nuevas, pero al querer darte una navidad con sentido a ti, quería que todo tuviera un significado.

Tomó unas guirnaldas pequeñas, que se notaban pintadas a mano.

-Pasé mucho tiempo con ellos, por lo que, para entretenerme, abuela Padmé me hizo pintar estas bolas -Quería que yo me sintiera conectado con las fiestas y que lo tomara como símbolo de esperanza y unión.

-Es muy bonita -Sonrió Rey tomándola en su mano.

-Mira esta, la pintó ella con su propia mano -Le mostró el dibujo de un pequeño árbol y una casita de techo redondeado- Y este lo hizo mi abuelo -Un dibujo de un desierto, con dos soles.

\- ¿Por qué dos soles?

-Él decía que el calor en su tierra natal era tan terrible, que a veces parecía que lo calentaban dos soles y no solo uno.

-Jakku también era caluroso, aunque no creo que tanto -Sonrió con tristeza.

Ben le acarició la mejilla, eran raros los momentos donde ella le comentaba recuerdos de su cruel infancia y trataba de no interrumpirla para que al igual que una gacela, no se asustara y dejara de hablar.

-Mira, hay pintura y nuevas guirnaldas -Rey sacó los implementos mencionados- ¿Vamos a pintarlos?

Rey parecía entusiasmada, por lo que Ben asintió, no era su plana original, pero ya que estaban allí podían sacar provecho de la situación e ir creando nuevas tradiciones para ambos.

**3 de diciembre**

Estaba nevando tanto, que a ambos los llamaron de sus trabajos para que se quedaran en casa, Ben podía hacer algo de trabajo en su laptop, pero lo dejaría para la tarde, así aprovecharía la agradable sensación del cuerpo de Rey junto a él.

Aunque ella definitivamente tenía otros planes cuando se montó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con demasiadas para ser tan temprano, pero quién era él para negarle sus deseos a la mujer que amaba.

Casi a mediodía, cansados y hambrientos decidieron ir a comer algo, una pizza no era opción debido a la tormenta, que buscaron en la cocina algo que preparar. Tenían algo de víveres, huevos y Nutella, por lo que Rey se atrevió a hacer panqueques para desayunar, para la comida tenían sopas instantáneas, las que dejaron para comerlas sentados en el sofá abrigados, viendo tal vez alguna película en Netflix.

En la tarde, pensando ya en la cena y en que debían comenzar a tener muchos víveres en la despensa, decidieron colgar los adornos navideños en el bendito árbol.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que el árbol durará hasta navidad? -Preguntó colocando una guirnalda roja.

-Por supuesto, mira, tiene raíz. Una vez hayan pasado las fiestas, podemos llevarlo a casa de mis padres y enterrarlo allí para que crezca.

-Tienes razón, tal vez algún día nuestros hijos jueguen bajo su sombra.

Ben se quedó frío, no del terror, si de emoción, ya que él siempre había querido muchos hijos, pero no quería presionarla. Trató de acomodar las luces sin parecer nervioso, pero sus gestos dijeron lo contrario.

\- ¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? -Preguntó viendo su cara.

-No, no al contrario, tendría un pelotón de hijos contigo, solo no lo dije por no hacerte sentir presionada.

Rey lo besó en los labios con suavidad.

-Mientras pensamos en cuando empezar, podemos seguir practicando -Le guiñó un ojo y le dio una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que sus mejillas y sus orejas que se asomaban por su brillante pelo estuviesen de un rojo casi carmesí.

No pudo aguantar las ganas y la besó con todas las ganas, subiendo la intensidad y llevándola con cuidado al suelo, a los pies del árbol. Sin duda las luces se veían mucho mejor desde abajo.

**4 de diciembre**

Saliendo del trabajo aquel día, Hux y Ben esperaban por Rey y Rose. Estaba menos nevado ya y como era viernes, era ideal para una cita doble.

Hux y Rose llevaban unos cuantos meses mas que Ben y Rey, pero seguían siendo dulcemente irritantes al besarse en cada esquina y coquetearse descaradamente en todo lugar. Ben era tímido en ese sentido, pero se esforzaba por ser dulce y cariñoso con Rey en público. Ella apreciaba el esfuerzo, porque sabía que siempre sería recompensada en privado.

Aquella noche fueron a un bar karaoke, donde comieron sushi y disfrutaron a los valientes que se atrevieron a cantar en público. Hux y Rose cantaron a dúo y Ben decidió ir por su cuenta. Eligió una canción navideña y se la dedicó a Rey. Sia estaría orgullosa de él, sobre todo cuando sacó el muérdago, lo puso sobre Rey y le dio un beso, haciendo que todos aplaudieran y dieran grititos de emoción.

**5 de diciembre**

Ben llevó a Rey a beber el mejor chocolate caliente según él. Bueno, era el restaurant de sus padrinos, Chewie y Maz, quienes les dieron el mejor lugar en el abarrotado espacio. Les sirvió aparte del chocolate con malvaviscos, unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate, que Rey disfrutó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Se quedaron allí hasta el almuerzo, luego de lo cual Maz cerraba al público y abría para gente sin hogar, dándoles comida, prestándoles un lugar donde darse un baño caliente y dándoles ropa limpia y seca. Leia y Han también vinieron a ayudar, era algo que hacían cada 2 semanas en época navideña.

A Rey le agradó mucho todo aquello, mas cuando se vio reflejada en las familias con niños pequeños y en jóvenes que no tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Leia les dio tarjetas para comida, ayudó a cortar el cabello a los hombre y mujeres junto con Chewie. Ben ayudó a crear currículos y a hacer todo tipo de papeleo para que el que quisiera y pudiera, optara a un empleo y a una mejor vida. Muchos reincidían en volver a la calle, Rey lo sabía, porque luego del abandono de sus padres, algunos de sus compañeros de orfanato huían, diciendo que al menos podrían vivir bajos sus reglas.

Llegaron a casa esa noche con una sensación agradable en su pecho, por lo que se bañaron y se quedaron dormidos abrazados mientras se contaban pequeños recuerdos de tiempos no tan terribles.

**6 de diciembre**

Los domingos eran el día favorito de Rey, porque Ben no tocaba su laptop y se quedaban retozando casi todo el día. Al menos era así desde que ella comenzó a dormir cada fin de semana en su departamento.

La nieve no era tan terrible, por lo que hicieron el pedido de la despensa a través del celular de Rey, eso y una pizza para almorzar. Ben sacó de su mesa de noche un paquete que le dio a Rey.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo. 

Rey obedeció y sacó del paquete de color café dos calcetas rojas con sus nombres bordados en ellas. Las letras cursivas en hilo dorado eran suaves al tacto y se veían tan bellas, que se puso a llorar. Ben se sentó y se acercó a abrazarla para darle consuelo.

-Lo siento Rey, pensé que te gustarían, pero si las odias puedo quemarlas y hacerlas desaparecer.

\- ¡No! Son preciosas, es solo… nunca tuve unas tan bellas… a veces poníamos las calcetas viejas y agujereadas de la casa Plutt y bueno, nada sucedía.

-Te prometí darte la mejor navidad, pero si te haré llorar cada vez, prefiero desistir.

-Por favor no… Solo me emocioné un poco… Son bellísimas, pero no tenemos chimenea para colgarlas.

-Compré unos ganchos para colgarlas en la pared y cuando sea navidad, si aceptas ir donde mis padres, podremos colgarlas en su chimenea ¿Te agradaría eso?

Su única respuesta fue lanzarse a besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

**7 de diciembre**

Una nueva semana comenzaba, había trabajo atrasado, así que lo único navideño que hizo Ben, fue enviarle un video de elfos bailando con las caras de él, Rose, Hux, Poe y Finn y por supuesto la suya.

La pegajosa melodía la hizo tararear durante todo el día.

**8 de diciembre**

Ben la obligó a escribir una carta a Santa. Bueno, utilizó métodos poco ortodoxos para convencerla, como negarle el orgasmo durante una sesión a media madrugada.

Así que allí estaba en mitad de su almuerzo, con un lápiz y un papel, pensando en que pedir ese año. De una u otra forma, se vengaría de Ben.

**9 de diciembre**

Han la obligó a salir de compras con Leia a la cual adoraba desde que la conoció y ahora que era su suegra, adoraba aún más.

Leia se compró prácticamente todas las tiendas, muchos de los regalos eran para instituciones benéficas, por lo que Rey estaba muy sorprendida, ya que Leia llevaba las cartas de los niños y compraba lo que cada uno de ellos había pedido.

Cada paquete con su respectivo nombre se fue almacenando en un camión pedido especialmente para ello. Rey admiraba la organización de su suegra. Además de lo encantada que estaba con su cercanía con los mas necesitados y no solo en aquellas fechas por lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

**10 de diciembre**

Lo único navideño que hicieron aquel día, fue comer sentados en la alfombra, mientras las luces navideñas brillaban reflejándose en la pantalla del televisor donde veían “El Grinch”. Y luego terminar la noche haciendo el amor en la alfombra iluminándose solo con aquellas luces.

**11 de diciembre**

Un nuevo viernes llegaba y decidieron que las citas fueran en el departamento de Hux. Llevaron algo de alcohol para unos margaritas y cosas para picotear mientras conversaban.

Estaban sentados jugando una partida de póker, cuando Hux tiró las cartas dejando a todos de una pieza.

\- ¡Al diablo esto! Cásate conmigo Rose -Puso una caja de terciopelo frente a ella- Sé que no es tan romántico como lo hubieses esperado, pero a veces nunca llega el momento perfecto.

-Armie… -La joven abrió la cajita y vio un precioso anillo con un diamante muy brillante- Si, acepto.

Se lanzaron a los brazos del otro y comenzaron a besarse sin parar, olvidando a Ben y Rey que estaban allí, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hux -Interrumpió Ben- Podrías…

-Olvídalo Ben, vámonos.

Él obedeció, se levantaron y ayudó a Rey a colocarse el abrigo, dejando el suyo para ponérselo fuera del departamento una vez salieron.

-Eso fue…

-Incómodo, pero adorable… -Sonrió Rey.

Rey le tendió la mano a Ben y se fueron caminando bajos las luces de la calle, mirando las decoraciones navideñas que llenaban las tiendas y escaparates.

“Tal vez algún día” pensaron los dos para sí mismos.

...


End file.
